The Peculiar Army
The Peculiar Army is a alternate-history fan-fiction that is written by Shroob12 in dedication to Miss Peregrine's home for Peculiar Children and the book known as the Inquisitor's Apprentice. It takes place in an alternate world where it is still the Early 20th century, and World War II was different with different outcomes in the war and aftermath with the same outcomes of the cold war and different outcomes. The plot is the same as Miss Peregrine's home of Peculiar Children, but combined with the Inquisitor's Apprentice. Plot The Plot takes place in an alternate world where it's still the Gilded age, even though World War II and the Cold War and all the events that shaped the modern world and new clothes and styles for the 21st century and the involvement of modern technology, the world still remained in Steampunk culture. World War II had a different outcome as Japan had joined the allies instead of the Axis after Britian stole their chance of getting their nation out of poverty because of Imperialism greed. The Axis had also realized this about Britian and expelled Britan from the Axis as the Soviet Union joined the Axis powers. Unfortunately for the Fascists, The Soviet Union had conqured them and made them puppet states of their rule and then replaced them with Communist Yugoslavia and Communist Romania, later on China had joined the Axis Powers after becoming a Communist Nation as later on Gaddafi had succeded in a coup against Libya's king and took over Libya which made Libya become a part of the Axis powers, Then The Imperial State of Iran had been overthrown by the Islamic Republic which has become a puppet state of the Soviet Union. Then Iraq had joined after being taken over by Saddam Hussein. After all of that the Axis powers had then changed into the Federation of Socialism and Communism. The Federation had taken over all of Europe, Asia (except for Japan) and East Coast America. Over 100 years had passed, In a Gilded age New York and a young 15 year old boy named Shawn was going to hang out at the diner until he noticed a bunch of peculiar orphans. He then saw an Inquisitor capture them he saw that the Inqusitor was a part of the Communist New York Police Department. Then a person mugged Shawn and brought him to his home, this man was a rebel warrior who fights for peculiars and is trying to fight the Communists and liberate East Cost America with the aid of the Wildwood Police so Peculiars can be recognized as innocent. He revealed that the Peculiar Children are the sons, daughters, sons in law, daughters in law and grandchildren of the Mages the long lost Elemental Magic Warriors who in ancient myth are powerful and great warriors. Shawn was released from the guy's home and ended up heading home. Shawn went home and met up with his father, uncle, aunt, paternal grandpa, brother, sister in law, nephew, niece and girlfriend Ally (an street kid). Shawn apologizes for being late and reveals that a guy saved him from being a witness of a kidnaping of peculiar children, by the tyrantical law enforcement. Shawn's father then realizes that he must relocate Shawn, Shawn's brother, sister in law, nephew, niece and Ally into the home of a family friend as he goes on business with this person to figure out what the heck is going on. The children of Shawn's father end up in the group home where Shawn, Ally, Shawn's brother, sister in law, nephew and niece's friends live after knowing that the family friend of their family was arrested by the Axis Federation. They stay there and tell Shawn's father what happened, Shawn's father tells the group to stay safe until further notice. Unfortunately a Peculiar kid abducts Shawn and escapes with him to the lair of the Peculiars which is a haunted mansion. The Peculiar kid brings Shawn to her home in the haunted mansion which is called Magic den. The kid reveals herself as Gwenivere Ho, the Great-Great Grandaughter of the peculiar mistress Falcona Ho, and she has the Peculiar power to transform into a Falcon. Gwenivere (who perfers to be called Gwen) told Shawn that he will think that she's crazy, but Shawn's mother is a Peculiar. Shawn does not believe Gwen after hearing from his father that Shawn's mom was not a Peculiar when she was alive. Then Shawn meets someone who reveals the truth about his mother to him, that was his Maternal Grandfather the Wizard Peculiar Mogart. Mogart reveals to Shawn by showing him the past that the woman who married his father was indeed his mother and that woman was his daughter, the Peculiar Moria. Shawn could not believe this and ran back to the group home where he was staying. When he returned he told them where he was, but beknowist to them a spy was listening to everything to what they were saying. The spy went to his boss's home in the Hell's Kitchen area which was a slum inhabated by Romani Assassins, Gypsies, Criminals, Delinquents, Fascist Loyalists (rouge troopers of Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, Legionary Romania, Francoist Spain, Fascist Bulgaria and Fascist Hungary), Bounty Hunters, Mercenaries, Radical Islamic Terrorists disloyal to the Communists, Homeless street Orphans and Asian Assassins. He went to a rich building and walked in it. Shawn had then decided to meet the guy who saved him from being witnessed seeing the Communist Thug attacking a Peculiar. Shawn saw him, a guy with long slender black hair wearing a Pi-coat, black spandex pants and winter boots. The guy revealed himself as Robert Hanagota, a member of the Ninja bergade which is a group of japanese-americans who plan to save Peculiars from Communist authorities. Shawn learns from his hero that Peculiars after the Soviet Union and their allies Socalist Yugoslavia, Communist Romania, The Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriya, and Ba'athist Iraq had taken over the world and subjigated it. They realized the existence of Peculiars around the world and decided to execute them with an army of Secret Polices and Loyalists, because of fears of the Peculiars overthrowing them. It was also Peculiars that helped Japan save West Coast America from Communist and Socialist takeover which made them more dangerous in Soviet Standards and that was when the Peculiar hunting had began. Then Ally and two friends of Shawn known as Chet and Yuri had joined Shawn with two friends of Larry's named Charlie and Lenny. They joined Shawn as he went with Hanagota to the HQ of the Ninja Bergade, but they unfortunately lost their way and accidently ended up in the Slums of Hell's Kitchen. They run into a bunch of Fascist Loyalists who attack them thinking they are spies for the Communist Federation who are going to kill them, Then they run into a camp of Gypsies who scream as the gang run from the Fascist Loyalists. A gypsy girl starts following the gang thinking the kids her age have money that she can steal. The other gypsies follow them for money too. Then Gwenivere Ho finds Shawn and his friends and warps them to the Palace after transforming into a falcon. The Communist Secret Police arrive to persecute the Fascist Loyalists for resulting in Rebels escaping, and because they're facists. The gang arrives at the Haunted Mansion home of the Peculiars where they meet Mogart with 3 other peculiars an invisible boy a young adult guy with sandy blonde hair who can see dreams and the guy's girlfriend who is has red spiky hair wearing a black hoodie and black long skirt who can produce fire. They get Shawn and his friends with the rebel officer into their house as Robert calls his comrades to come to the mansion. Robert's companions arrive to the Mansion to protect it. Unfortunately Robert and Shawn have been captured by the Communist Secret Police. The Communist Secret Police arrive to the Administration building of the Communist Puppet State of America and they meet up with Corporal Gregory Kodra, a mean and lean young man with silver hair wearing a combat suit. Corporal Koda then yells at Robert and slaps Shawn and has them enter the Administration building to meet with Governor Category:Magic Users Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mystery